


A Gift

by Sunstar77



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar77/pseuds/Sunstar77
Summary: When Gwen came into work the next day, she found a small wrapped package sitting on her desk.





	A Gift

Gwen flipped the light switch to illuminate the small gym. While not the best equipped, it had a stationary bicycle, a weight training circuit machine, a set of free weights and what she'd been looking for, a treadmill.

She put her water bottle and the new iPod Rhys had bought her for her birthday in the cup holders on the treadmill and began stretching, loosening up her muscles. Once suitably limbered up, Gwen put her iPod on, straddled the belt of the treadmill and started it up. She stepped onto the belt and turned up the speed until she was running at a steady clip.

Owen appeared in the doorway. She nodded hello at him and kept running. She watched him step up to the weight machine, set the level on the bench press and lay down on the bench.

Rhys had pre-loaded the iPod with her favorite music and some songs he thought she might like. The result was a strange mix of music that she found she enjoyed. Or she would enjoy it if she could get her earbuds to stay in. 

As she ran, she could feel the right one loosening up and reached up to fix it. It had been fine for a while. Until the left one started to fall out. This pattern continued for a little while until Gwen thought she finally had them both in properly.

She noticed Owen watching her as he lifted weights and briefly regretted wearing one of Rhys' old t-shirts with running shorts instead of more form-fitting workout gear. She sighed and her left earbud fell out again. With a growl, Gwen grabbed the wire attached to the right earbud and yanked it out of her ear. She threw it at the iPod in disgust and turned up the speed on her treadmill.

***

When Gwen came into work the next day, she found a small wrapped package sitting on her desk. She picked it up, looking around for an indication of who might have left it. She sat down in her chair and unwrapped it.

The package contained a brand new pair of jelly style earbuds, the sort made for running. She set them down on her desk and headed towards the autopsy bay.

Owen looked up when she jumped down the stairs. She threw her arms around him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. As quickly as she appeared, she released him and ran back up the stairs to get to work.


End file.
